


Doorbell (Ring Ring!)

by the8s (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Nervous Kang Daniel, Sweet Park Jisoo | Jihyo, i couldn't not include my lesbian parents, jeongyeon and nayeon being moms, one of the only het fanfics i will post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the8s
Summary: Shit. Fuck. Jihyo is here.Was the only thought on Daniel's mind when he heard a car engine stop and footsteps towards the door. He fidgeted around, cleaning faster as he shoved the empty bags of chips he had been endlessly eating for the past few days into the garbage.





	Doorbell (Ring Ring!)

**Author's Note:**

> hii! your favorite author here? anyways once i heard of the scandal between these to, you know i had to.

Shit. Fuck. Jihyo is here.

Was the only thought on Daniel's mind when he heard a car engine stop and footsteps towards the door. He fidgeted around, cleaning faster as he shoved the empty bags of chips he had been endlessly eating for the past few days into the garbage.

Daniel panicked even more. As he stood in front of the door. Was it too creepy to stand in front of the door when he hasn't even heard the doorbell ring? Daniel bit his lip as he ran up to his room jumping on his bed. His heart was fluttering at this point. Even thought they'd been dating for seven months. Ever since that moment at the waiting rooms, when he held her hand, that's when he fell for her.

She'd had been with him ever since his company lawsuit and being a CEO. Jihyo knocked the walls around his heart down and sat in front of his heart. Planning to stay there with her charm and glittering eyes. 

Riiing Riiing!

Someone knocked on the door.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon impatiently waited at the door, not hearing footsteps at all. "Is this the right house? You sure?" Nayeon asked Jihyo as she nodded, a big smile plastered with a faint blush. A bag in her hand as she ran towards them. 

They knocked again as Nayeon knocked roughly at this point. Was the boy deaf? She turned to Jeongyeon. "If this boy doesn't answer the door, we disapprove of him, sweet Jihyo."

"But I really love him!" Jihyo whined as the door opened, her fade reddening as Daniel was there, his face red as he first faced her mothers.

"Hello Mister Daniel. You have stolen our daughter's heart, may I ask why?" Jeongyeon boldly stated.

Daniel's heart was dying in his chest at this point, he heard knocked and the doorbell. He was too nervous to answer. His palms were sweaty and clammy as he stopped once he heard Jihyo say she loved him. A blush zapped onto his cheeks, smiling softly as he opened the door and was bombarded with questions from her members.

"Guys! Stop!" Jihyo blushed even more, embarrassed as she pushed through and made a bee line to Daniel's hand so she could hold it. 

She kissed his as Daniel froze. Dammit, why was she so adorable?

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were shocked, Jeongyeon snapped out of it as she asked. "What time sweetie?" 

"At eleven."

"Eleven? That's absurd!" Nayeon argued as Jeongyeon pulled her girlfriend by the arm back into their Mercedes. 

They closed the door as Jihyo blushed even redder in embarrassment. "Sorry for those two, they are protective of their leader." Jihyo giggled as Daniel pecked her cheek gently. "It's okay darling." He held her hand as they sat on the couch, turning on To All The Boys I've Loved before. 

"This is for you." Jihyo held out a bag with a wrapped up scarlet red scarf. "I hope you like it, I knitted it for you." Daniel was shocked as he was flustered. 

"D-Don't you only make this for the one's you l-love?" He stuttered as he pulled out the scarlet scarf as gazed up at it with teary eyes. He never got presents like this before. 

"Yeah? And what about it? I love you."  
Jihyo jumped on Daniel as she pecked his lips softly. 

Daniel smiled as they both sat up, cuddled up with a blanket on the couch. Watching To All the Boys I've Loved Before. Pecking eachothers' lips when the other was immersed into the movie. 

They giggled when Daniel asked, "Were there any boys you've loved before?" He was just curious, he wasn't going to be jealous and sulky. 

"Yes.. Now that I think about it."

Daniel gasped as he got closer, "Who?" His eyes were round as Jihyo smirked. 

"You! You big dummy!" Daniel knew she was joking by calling him dummy. But when she pulled him in, they just cuddled for three hours before drifting to sleep. After another hour, pounding was on his door as the sleeping ones didn't hear. 

"Did he make her deaf or something?" Nayeon complained as Jeongyeon sighed, "Let's just leave them be." She giggled as she pecked her girlfriend's lips softly while they both turned pink.


End file.
